1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body lower section structure.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-193843, for example, a conventional vehicle body lower section structure is proposed in which a rocker extending in a vehicle body front-rear direction, and a dashboard cross member extending in the vehicle width direction at a higher position than the rocker, are coupled together by a gusset.